cold hands & warm hearts
by splendidlyimperfect
Summary: Natsu hates winter, Gray hates being too hot. Negotiations ensue. / **part of the 'only hope for me is you' universe, see profile for links**
1. Chapter 1

"Are you _kidding_ me?" Gray sighed, dropping his briefcase in the entry of the apartment and glaring at the thermostat. "Natsu?" Predictable silence. "That little shit…"

Kicking off his shoes, Gray poked his head into the kitchen, but his husband was nowhere to be seen. He shrugged off his coat, throwing it in a haphazard pile on the counter. Natsu was obviously home – he'd left the Keurig on again and _of course_ the dishcloth was wet and sitting in the bottom of the sink. Gray sighed.

"Natsu, I know you're hiding." After twenty years of marriage, Gray knew exactly where his husband was. As soon as he stuck his head inside the door of their bedroom, the irritated crease between his eyes turned to fondness.

Natsu was asleep, curled up in every blanket they owned with both pillows on either side of him. His mouth was open and he was snoring softly, shifting in his sleep. Gray sat down on the side of the bed, brushing back Natsu's hair and leaning down to kiss him on the forehead.

"…'sat?" Natsu mumbled sleepily, blinking and rubbing his eyes.

"Your husband," Gray replied, poking Natsu in the side. "Who is not impressed that the thermostat is set at twenty-five degrees." As he talked, he tugged off his sweater, then unbuttoned his dress shirt and took that off too. He'd been in the house for less than five minutes and was already sweating.

"'s cold," Natsu complained, curling up in a tighter ball and attempting to burrow into the pillows. "It _snowed_ today." Gray snorted, running his fingers through Natsu's hair.

"It's only minus four," Gray countered, looking out the window. Thick flakes of snow were drifting down through the air – not uncommon for late December in Magnolia. But every year they had this argument. "Tante Ophelie said it's minus thirty in Montreal, and they have a foot and a half of snow." Natsu shuddered.

"Hate winter," he complained, voice still thick with sleep. Gray sighed.

"I know, but the thermostat can't be at twenty-five," he said. "That's just unreasonable. And the power bill is going to be ridiculous." Natsu grumbled.

"It was _sixteen_ degrees in here when I got home from work," he complained. "I didn't take my mittens off for half an hour. _That's_ unreasonable." He yawned, reaching out and grabbing Gray's hand. His nails were painted with shiny purple polish – he must have gone for a manicure with Sylvie before work. "Come cuddle."

"Only if I can turn the heat down," Gray grumbled, bringing Natsu's hand to his lips and kissing it. "I'll melt under there." Natsu grinned, wriggling over to make room in his nest. Gray gave him a fond smile, then stepped back out into the hallway and settled the temperature at twenty – hopefully an acceptable compromise. Then he kicked off his pants and slipped under the cover with Natsu.

"You're freezing," Natsu muttered, wrapping his arms around Gray and pulling him close. Gray sighed, tucking his head onto Natsu's chest and listening to heartbeat. It had been a long day at work and he was exhausted, and this wasn't helping his desire to have a nap.

"'m gonna fall asleep like this," he said, yawning and shifting around until his back was pressed against Natsu's chest. Natsu's skin was hot, his hands drifting across Gray's stomach and up his chest. Gray shivered, tipping his head back against Natsu's.

"I can think of other things you could do," Natsu murmured, leaning up and kissing the edge of Gray's ear. He let his hand travel back down over Gray's stomach, brushing down over his leg and rubbing gentle circles on the inside of his thigh. Gray let out a soft moan, pushing up against Natsu's hand and turning back to kiss him.

"Yeah?" he breathed against Natsu's lips, bringing his hand up to brush through Natsu's hair. After all these years he'd kept it pink, and it had almost become a competition with Freed to see who would give up dyeing it sooner.

"Yeah," Natsu said, pushing himself up on one elbow. He leaned down and kissed Gray again, who sighed, pressing up into the kiss and running his fingers over Natsu's scalp. Natsu moaned into his mouth and bit his lower lip, running his tongue over the bite as he shifted up and straddled Gray's hips.

"This an apology for the thermostat?" Gray joked, exhaling sharply as Natsu ground his hips down, rocking forward across Gray. He was wearing sweatpants but no shirt, and Gray ran his fingers up Natsu's scarred arm, brushing a thumb over the discolored area on his face.

"Mmmmnnope," Natsu replied, leaning forward and kissing Gray again, pressing against him and tilting Gray's jaw to deepen the kiss. "Can't a man just ravage his husband for no reason?"

Gray snorted, wrapping his hand around the back of Natsu's head and placing kisses down his neck. "Of course you can," he said softly, biting down on the soft spot behind Natsu's ear. Natsu groaned, shifting his hips forward again. "Does that mean you're taking me?" A soft sound escaped Natsu's lips and he nodded, eyes closed as Gray continued to kiss his neck and collarbone.

"If that's okay," he said shakily, letting out a soft breath when Gray hummed in agreement. He smiled a little, tipping Gray's head up and kissing him gently. "I'm wearing the underwear you like."

"The red ones?" Gray asked, running his hands down Natsu's back and into the waistband of his sweatpants. Underneath he could feel textured lace and he moaned softly into Natsu's mouth. "You're really trying to sway me, huh?" Natsu grinned and Gray nipped at his lip, running both hands up Natsu's back and into his hair.

"And if I was?" Natsu kissed Gray's cheek and drew a hand down his shoulder, tracing the edges of his thick white scars. Gray shivered, trying to keep still.

"M-maybe...I'd consider nineteen," he breathed as Natsu moved down and started to kiss his scar, fingers trailing down his chest to the band of his boxers.

"Twenty-three," Natsu countered, flicking a tongue over Gray's nipple. He looked up at Gray thought a curtain of hair and tipped his head to the side, biting his lip seductively. Gray groaned – he could never resist that look.

"T-twenty?" He managed as Natsu continued to kiss down his stomach. Natsu rubbed his thumbs gently over Gray's hipbones, pressing kisses inside them and dragging his teeth over the waistband of Gray's boxers.

"Twenty-two," he said, grinning deviously. He tugged slowly at Gray's underwear, pulling it down inch by inch. Gray groaned and bucked his hips up, fisting his fingers in the sheets.

 _"Fine,"_ he groaned, sighing as Natsu finally dragged his boxers down and touched him, his hands soft and hot and exactly what Gray needed. "You're an...aah...asshole."

"I know," Natsu said, grinning and pressing a kiss to Gray's hip. "But I'm your asshole, remember?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Your hands are so warm."

Gray's voice was shaky as Natsu traced gentle fingertips over his hips, then down his thighs as he dragged his tongue piercing up the underside of Gray's cock. Gray swore, reaching down and twisting his fingers in Natsu's hair.

"Y'know," Natsu said conversationally, "a lady at work today told me I was too old to have my tongue pierced." Gray snorted, glancing down at Natsu, who grinned. "I didn't have the heart to tell her I got it for sucking dick."

"Oh my god, are you thirteen?" Gray grumbled, pushing playfully at Natsu's head, then moaning as Natsu ducked down onto his cock again. He tightened his fingers in Natsu's hair, gripping the blanket with his other hand.

Natsu took Gray as deep as he could, gently dragging his teeth along the shaft of Gray's cock as he pulled back. Gray whimpered, thrusting his hips up into the warm heat of Natsu's mouth.

"Hang on a sec." Natsu stood up and shuffled out of his sweatpants, then looked at Gray hesitantly.

"Go grab it," Gray said softly, pushing himself up on his elbows. "I wanna see you in all that lace."

Natsu's cheeks flushed pink, but he opened the dresser drawer, pulling out the lingerie that matched the underwear he wore. Gray hummed appreciatively, sitting up and tugging Natsu toward him, then helping him pull the garment up over his arms.

"Y'know, usually you're taking my clothes _off_ when we do this," Natsu said as Gray did up the clasp in the back and then ran his hands down to Natsu's hips.

"Mm." Gray kissed Natsu's stomach and pulled him closer. "You're so hot like this, though." Natsu let out a soft breath, tipping his head back as Gray trailed his lips across Natsu's chest and closed his teeth around Natsu's nipple through the lace. Gray tugged gently at the barbell that ran through it, and Natsu groaned, pressing his hips forward against Gray's stomach.

"Fuck," Natsu whispered, gripping Gray's hair tightly. "F-feels good."

"I know," Gray murmured against his skin, then sucked gently at Nastu's nipple, bringing his hand up to play with the other one. He drew his thumb in circles around the hard nub, pressing the lace into Natsu's skin and making Natsu whimper.

Natsu fell forward, pressing Gray back into the bed and hovering over him, hands on either side of Gray's head. Gray trailed his other hand down Natsu's back, gripping his ass tightly and pulling him until they were grinding together through their underwear.

"Should I make you come like this?" Gray asked, switching his lips over to the other side and sucking harder. Natsu keened softly, twitching as Gray pinched his nipple and rolled it between his fingers. "Or should I fuck you?"

"Shit," Natsu breathed, pressing down against Gray again and moaning. "I w-want both, fuck." Gray laughed against his skin, pulling Natsu tighter against him. "M-maybe… keep going. For a bit. And then the… _ahhh_ , shit, then fuck me."

Gray hummed, pushing at Natsu's hip and flipping him over until Gray was straddling Natsu's thighs. He rocked forward, catching Natsu's moan with his lips, then leaned down and continued to toy with Natsu through the lingerie. Natsu panted and writhed beneath Gray's lips and fingers, whispering, "yes, fuck, you make me feel so good."

After a minute, Gray moved between Natsu's legs, keeping his lips around Natsu's nipple as he pushed aside the lacy underwear and ran a finger over Natsu's entrance. Natsu gasped, spreading his legs wider and tightening his fingers in Gray's hair.

"I'm gonna bend you over this bed and fuck you so hard," Gray groaned, grabbing the lube from the bedside table and coating his fingers before returning to Natsu's ass. "You're so fucking pretty."

Natsu made a pleading sound as Gray teased him, then finally slipped a finger inside, pulling back from Natsu's chest and admiring the damp circles on the lace. Natsu ground down against Gray's finger, digging his fingers into the duvet and moaning Gray's name.

"I love it when you say my name like that," Gray murmured, adding another finger and leaning down to nip at Natsu's jaw.

"Gray," Natsu whispered again, wrapping his hand around the back of Gray's neck. Gray bit Natsu's lip, then kissed him deeply, tasting the warmth of Natsu's mouth as he opened Natsu slowly, pushing Natsu's leg up over his shoulder and curling his fingers until Natsu was whining beneath him.

Even after twenty-five years, this didn't get old. Natsu's jaw was dark with stubble, and there were lines by his eyes and the corners of his mouth, and his hair was starting to turn gray underneath the pink, but Gray still thought Natsu was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. Léa and Noémie – Renaud's five-year-old twins – would make faces and pretend to be grossed out by how affectionate Natsu and Gray were, and Gray loved making them squeal by kissing Natsu in front of them.

"Please, Gray," Natsu gasped, tugging on Gray's hair and rocking up his hips. Gray hummed, withdrawing his fingers slowly.

"Get on your hands and knees," he said, and Natsu let out a sound that made Gray's legs weak. Natsu let Gray guide him onto his stomach, then pushed himself up until he was at the edge of the bed and Gray was running his hands over Natsu's ass. "You're perfect," Gray murmured, tugging the underwear down to Natsu's thighs and pressing a kiss to the small of his back.

The sensation of pushing into Natsu was so familiar, so natural, and Gray watched with fascination as the muscles in Natsu's back rippled while he took Gray in. Natsu leaned forward, pressing his face to his forearms, and Gray ran one hand down to the base of Natsu's spine while keeping the other wrapped around his hip.

"I like you like this," Gray murmured, rocking into Natsu and pulling him tight. They didn't fuck like this often – Gray liked to see Natsu's face, to kiss him, to watch the way he tensed as he fell apart. But seeing Natsu bent over for him like this… "Ahh, fuck, you feel so good. So tight, and hot, and begging for me."

"Gray," Natsu whispered, tipping his ass up and groaning as the angle deepened. "Please." Gray fucked into him harder, gripping Natsu's hip tightly as the room filled with moans and panting and the words that Gray knew drove Natsu crazy.

"Gods, you look so good like this, bent over so I can watch myself fucking you," Gray moaned, leaning forward until he could wrap his hand around the back of Natsu's neck. "Can feel how bad you want me. That feel good?"

"Fuck, Gray, yes," Natsu cried. Gray groaned and ground his hips against Natsu's ass, bringing his other hand around and toying with Natsu's nipple through the lace.

"There you go," Gray murmured, keeping his thrusts shallow until Natsu couldn't say anything but _fuck, please, right there._ "Fuck," Gray ground out, "I'm already close, but I wanna- _ngghnnn_ , I got another idea."

Natsu pressed his hips back against Gray, then whined as Gray slowly slid out of him, tugging Natsu up until he was standing.

"Where… what…" Natsu protested as Gray grabbed him roughly, turning him and pushing him up against the wall. Gray felt desperate now, hands everywhere on Natsu's body, mouths hot and tongues sliding together, nails dragging red lines down Natsu's chest.

"Up," Gray grunted, grabbing Natsu's legs and wrapping them around his waist as he hoisted Natsu up against the wall. "There." He shifted until he could push into Natsu again, resting one hand on the wall next to Natsu's head and keeping the other wrapped under Natsu's thigh.

"Shit, Gray," Natsu groaned, resting his forehead against Gray's shoulder as Gray thrust up into him. "I love feeling you inside me."

Gray nudged Natsu's cheek with his forehead until they were looking at each other, cheeks flushed and eyes wide. Natsu's breathing was coming faster, grunting on each thrust, fingers tangled in Gray's hair as he pulled Gray in for a kiss.

"You gonna come without me touching you?" Gray murmured, bringing his hand down to rub his thumb over Natsu's nipple. He was rougher than before, dragging the lace over Natsu's sensitive skin until Natsu was gasping into Gray's mouth. "You can do it," Gray said, shifting Natsu up higher until Gray could take a nipple between his teeth. He sucked hard, flicking his tongue over the piercing as he rocked up into Natsu over and over.

"Fuck, I c-can… G-gray…" Natsu's voice was high and his breathing came faster and faster as Gray licked and sucked at his nipple. Gray could feel Natsu tightening around him, and he couldn't hold himself back anymore.

"I'm so close," Gray murmured, rubbing his tongue flat against Natsu's nipple. "I can't- fuck, baby, I'm gonna—"

Natsu cried out before Gray did, holding Gray tightly against his chest as he shuddered and spilled between them. Gray was only seconds behind him, whispering Natsu's name as he came.

They were both quiet for a minute, breathing heavily against each other, Gray with his face buried in Natsu's neck. He kissed behind Natsu's ear as he gently lowered Natsu back to the floor, humming happily when warm arms wrapped around his shoulders.

"You're incredible," Natsu murmured, kissing up Gray's throat and rubbing his thumbs into the base of Gray's neck. He wobbled a bit and Gray caught him around the waist, laughing as Natsu pressed his head against Gray's chest.

"Wore you out, huh?" Gray teased. "Wanna shower? Or bath?"

"Mm." Natsu nuzzled Gray's neck. "Both."

Gray laughed, tugging Natsu toward the bathroom and bending over to fill up the tub. Natsu leaned against the sink, and when Gray looked up, Natsu was smiling at him, eyes soft and warm.

"What?" Gray asked, adding some of Natsu's bubble bath to the water. It smelled like raspberries. "You're giving me a look."

"Just admiring my husband," Natsu replied. He motioned for Gray to help him unclasp the lingerie, and when Gray tossed the garment to the floor, Natsu pulled Gray in for a kiss. "I love you," he added, brushing his thumb along Gray's jaw.

As soon as the bath was full, they settled into it, Natsu between Gray's legs, leaning his head back against Gray's shoulder. Gray kissed Natsu's temple, scooping up some of the bubbles in his hands and piling them on Natsu's head.

"You look ridiculous," Gray laughed, blowing at the bubbles and then running his fingers through Natsu's hair. "And you need to dye your hair." The gray was showing at his roots now, blending into soft pink.

"Mm. Freed just redid theirs, I can't let them win." Natsu made a soft, happy sound and pressed his head up against Gray's hands as Gray lathered shampoo into his hair.

They were quiet for a while – Natsu took Gray's hand and began drawing patterns on Gray's palm with his fingertips. Gray sighed, kissing Natsu's temple as the bubbles dissolved around them.

"What'd you wanna do for your birthday?" Natsu asked after several minutes, tipping his head up to look at Gray. "Ultear wants to have a big party for you, but I told her you'd hate it."

"Have I mentioned how much I love you?" Gray said gratefully, kissing Natsu's forehead.

"A few times," Natsu said, grinning and squeezing Gray's hand. "We should do something special though, you're gonna be fifty."

"Ugh." Gray made a face. "Don't remind me."

"Don't worry, you're pretty cute for an old guy," Natsu said, and yelped when Gray splashed water in his face. "Hey, that was a compliment!" He stuck his tongue out. "I was going to say we should go to the mountains."

Gray hummed, sinking lower into the water that was slowly getting cold. He wrapped both arms around Natsu's chest and pulled him tight, pressing his face to Natsu's hair.

"That sounds nice," he murmured. "Just us."

"Just us," Natsu agreed. "Rent one of those cabins up there with a private hot tub. Lots of new places to make out."

"You're incorrigible," Gray said.

"But you love me for it."

"Mm. Luckily for you, you're cute. Makes it easier to put up with you."

"I feel like I should be offended," Natsu said mildly, "but I'm gonna take that as a compliment 'cause I like you."

The water grew cold and eventually they got out, rinsing off in the shower before slipping back under the duvet together. Gray curled up against Natsu again, head tucked under Natsu's chin, and relaxed into the comfortable warmth.

"Hey, Snowflake," Natsu murmured, once Gray was nearly half asleep. Gray cracked open one eye, peeking up with a frown.

"Hmm?"

Natsu grinned, pressing a kiss to Gray's nose.

"We're still keeping the thermostat at twenty-two."


	3. Chapter 3

"This was an amazing idea."

Gray stood outside the car, surveying the cabin as Natsu grabbed their suitcase from the trunk. Snow fell lightly around them, leaving a white dusting of flakes across Gray's dark wool jacket. He sighed happily, breathing in the mountain air and tipping back his head to look at the bright, cool sky.

"Better than a huge birthday party full of people you don't wanna talk to?" Natsu teased, closing the trunk and poking Gray in the ribs. Gray rolled his eyes, then turned and kissed Natsu on the nose.

"You know it is," he said, reaching out for the suitcase. Natsu shook his head and nudged Gray toward the cabin.

The path from the car to the front door was packed snow, and walls of it rose up to hip-height on either side. A string of white Christmas lights hung from the A-frame of the building, casting a pretty glow on the dark wood. Tiny square windows were set on either side of a rustic, wooden door, and a thick layer of snow hung heavy across the roof.

"Do we even have cell reception up here?" Gray asked, pulling his phone out of his pocket.

"Nope," Natsu replied, grabbing the phone and shoving it into his jacket. "There's a landline for emergencies, but for now you're stuck with just me."

Gray laughed, grabbing Natsu's hand and pulling him toward the cabin. "I think I'm okay with that," he said.

The inside of the cabin was small and cozy – just enough room for the two of them. A small set of stairs led up to a loft with a bed, and a stack of cedar logs sat next to a fireplace with two chairs set nearby.

"This is like a book," Gray murmured, running his fingers over the wooden countertop. Everything in here was deep and rich, natural light spilling in through the windows and illuminating their tiny home for the next few days.

"It, uh, reminded me of _The Hobbit,"_ Natsu admitted, setting down the suitcase and kicking off his boots. He tugged Gray's jacket off and tossed it on the back of a kitchen chair, then wrapped his arms around Gray from behind, kissing the back of his shoulder. "Remember, it was the first book you read to me?"

Gray laughed, putting his hands over Natsu's on his stomach and sighing happily. "That was a long time ago," he murmured. "Twenty… six years?" he guessed.

"Thirty," Natsu corrected. "We've been married for twenty-six."

"That makes me feel old," Gray muttered, turning around in Natsu's arms.

"You are old," Natsu said, grinning and wrapping his arms around Gray's waist. "Ancient, even. Half a century."

"God, don't say it like that," Gray said, making a face. Natsu grinned, bringing his hands up to Gray's face and running his fingers down the stubble on Gray's chin. "I'm fifty, not dead."

Natsu laughed, leaning in and kissing Gray. Then he pulled back and gestured toward the back door. "Wanna go in the hot tub?"

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Gray was sighing happily, head tipped back against the edge of the hot tub while he watched tiny flakes fall from the sky. Seeing them twist and blow into tiny flurries was mesmerizing, and he laughed as he saw Natsu stick out his tongue to catch some.

"You're a dork," Gray said, flicking water at Natsu, who looked indignant.

"Your _face_ is a…" Natsu trailed off, choosing instead to splash a much bigger wave at Gray and bursting out laughing when Gray sputtered and wiped at his face with the back of his hand.

"C'mere, you," Gray said, pushing himself off the edge of the hot tub and grabbing at Natsu, who yelped and tried to squirm out of the grasp. He was too late, though, and just managed to take a deep breath before Gray dunked him under the water. When he resurfaced, Gray was leaning back again, laughing as Natsu shook out his hair.

"Y'know, I'd retaliate," Natsu said, reaching out and grabbing Gray's wrists, "but I love watching you laugh."

Gray's cheeks immediately turned pink. "You're a sap," he mumbled, but the smile didn't leave his lips.

"'s only 'cause I've got a gorgeous husband," Natsu said, pulling Gray close under the water and letting go of a wrist to run his fingers through Gray's hair. He tightened his fingers, then kissed Gray – much less chaste than earlier. Gray sighed, breathing into the kiss as he wrapped his hands around Natsu's waist underwater. Neither of them wore swim trunks, and the Gray's hands slid smoothly against Natsu's skin.

"You got a place with a hot tub just so we could fuck in it, didn't you?" Gray asked against Natsu's lips. Natsu laughed, nudging Gray backward so he could straddle Gray's hips. The hot water slid across his skin and he shivered as flakes of snow melted across his shoulders.

"I don't see you complaining," Natsu murmured, slipping his legs around behind Gray until he was sitting in Gray's lap, then running his tongue along Gray's lower lip. Gray's hands moved down to Natsu's ass, sliding his skin before pulling him close. Natsu groaned as Gray pushed his hips up and their cocks slid together.

"What do you wanna do?" Gray asked, hands roaming up Natsu's back. "Probably not a good idea to _actually_ fuck in here."

"It's your birthday," Natsu replied. "What do _you_ want?"

"I wanna make you feel good," Gray replied, voice low. Natsu shivered, biting down gently on Gray's lip before pulling back and gazing into Gray's dark eyes. He pressed their foreheads together, then nudged one of Gray's hands up. Gray hummed, bringing his hand to Natsu's throat, then drifting his fingers slowly across Natsu's chest.

Natsu let out a soft breath as Gray's thumb traced a gentle circle around his nipple – almost touching, but not quite. "You're a tease," Natsu murmured. Gray hummed in agreement, nudging Natsu's head to the side and kissing his neck. Natsu shivered as Gray bit down gently, then began to press kisses across to his shoulder.

"You like it," Gray said, words tickling Natsu's skin. He traced slow circles around Natsu's nipple with his thumb, ignoring Natsu's not-so-subtle nudging, and still avoiding where he wanted to be touched. Natsu made a quiet sound of protest that quickly turned into a moan as Gray's tongue flicked across his collarbone.

"Gray," Natsu whispered as Gray dragged blunt nails across his chest, drawing feather-light circles around the other nipple as he kept kissing along Natsu's shoulder. "Please."

Gray laughed against his skin, using his other hand on Natsu's lower back to pull him closer until they were pressed together everywhere except their chests. "I like teasing you," he murmured, moving his fingers slowly around Natsu's nipple and brushing lightly against it before pulling back.

Natsu groaned, jerking his hips forward and gasping at the hot, wet friction between them. Steam was starting to curl the strands of hair that were plastered against the back of his neck, and when a chilly breeze blew across his shoulders, he shivered, skin suddenly much more sensitive under Gray's fingertips.

Gray dipped his head, kissing down across Natsu's chest until Natsu could feel hot breath against his nipple. Gray's tongue flicked out, barely touching him, and Natsu moaned, fingers tightening in Gray's hair.

"God, I love how much you love this," Gray murmured, brushing his thumb over one nipple while tracing his tongue around the other. "I love making you feel good."

Natsu was about to reply when Gray pressed his tongue flat against Natsu's nipple, then closed his lips around it and sucked gently. "Fuck," Natsu hissed, the sensation sparking straight to his cock as he ground against Gray. Gray's teeth scraped the sensitive skin as he caught Natsu's piercing between his teeth and pulled gently. "Harder," Natsu whispered.

Gray hummed, biting down gently on Natsu's nipple before tugging harder on the piercing with his teeth. The slight pinch of pain arced through Natsu's body, and Gray repeated the motion while rubbing his thumb over the other side. Every part of Natsu vibrated with the sensation and he couldn't help the deep, rough groan that passed his lips.

"There you go," Gray whispered, sucking hard again before pulling the piercing on the other side. Natsu whimpered and Gray pulled harder, dragging his thumbnail across Natsu's nipple at the same time. Gray's cock slid across Natsu's as Natsu squirmed in his lap, leaving pretty red marks across Gray's back with his fingers.

"Harder," Natsu begged again and Gray obeyed, licking and sucking eagerly at Natsu's nipple while twisting the piercing on the other side. Then he pinched Natsu's nipple, hard, and Natsu cried out, jerking against Gray. Gray pulled back, ignoring Natsu's protests as he slid his hand down Natsu's abs under the water, fingers brushing against his cock.

"Can I?" he asked, other hand gripping Natsu's ass tightly.

"Y-yeah," Natsu stuttered, reaching down and taking Gray's hand in his own. "Just—"

"I know," Gray said, returning his lips to Natsu's neck as he rubbed his thumb over the head of Natsu's cock, ignoring the rest of it entirely. "Like that?"

"Fuck, yes," Natsu groaned, running his hand over Gray's cock and enjoying the stuttered breath against his skin. Gray's fingers traced the head of Natsu's cock, rubbing gently as his other hand came back up to Natsu's chest and toyed with his nipple. Natsu groaned, feeling the water slide along his skin as they moved against each other.

"Do you want me to use different words?" Gray asked, sucking at Natsu's nipple piercing again. Natsu let out a shaky breath, jerking his hips up into Gray's hand. They'd done it a few times, using words like 'breasts' and 'cunt' and 'clit' when Gray touched him. At first it had left Natsu feeling vaguely unsettled – he wasn't a woman, didn't want to be a woman. But sometimes being a man wasn't quite right either, and eventually it had become comfortable when Natsu was in a particular headspace.

"Yeah," he said after a second, groaning as Gray bit down on his nipple, then tipped his head up for a kiss. Gray never judged, never laughed, never asked questions that Natsu couldn't answer. Gray was always Natsu's safe place.

"Then how 'bout we go inside so I can eat you out?" Gray murmured against Natsu's lips, thumb still dragging over the head of Natsu's cock.

* * *

They made it up into the bed in record time, and soon Natsu was lying on his back on the pillows, legs spread while Gray settled between them. Gray leaned down and ran his tongue over the head of Natsu's cock, circling it slowly as he trailed his fingers down to Natsu's ass.

Natsu gasped and tipped his hips up as Gray pressed his thumb gently against Natsu's ass, sucking hard on his cock.

"You gonna tell me what you want?" Gray asked, pulling off and looking up at Natsu through a messy fringe of hair. "Or you want me to tell you what I'm gonna do to you?"

A pretty pink flush ran up Natsu's chest to his cheeks, and Gray wasn't sure how much of it was from embarrassment. He knew Natsu liked it when Gray talked to him during sex, but sometimes it was important for Natsu to say it out loud.

"W-want you to…" Natsu trailed off, squeezing his eyes shut and tipping his head back against the pillows. Gray smiled, pressing a kiss to the head of Natsu's cock.

"You want me to lick your cunt?" he asked quietly, bringing one hand up to rub across Natsu's cock as he ducked his head down between Natsu's legs. "Play with your clit? Finger you?" He ran his tongue across Natsu's ass and Natsu moaned, running his fingers across his own chest as Gray's thumb brushed over the slit of his cock.

"Yes," Natsu whispered as Gray's tongue pressed harder. "All those—that, y-yeah."

"How 'bout I do all that and then you ride me?" Gray said, and Natsu trembled underneath his fingertips.

"Yeah," Natsu whispered, reaching down and twisting his fingers in Gray's hair as Gray's tongue pressed against him again. "Fuck, Gray…"

Words were lost as Gray started working on Natsu in earnest with his tongue, hot and gentle as he dug his nails into Natsu's thigh. Natsu panted and squirmed above him, skin hot and flushed under Gray's fingertips. When Gray pulled back, he was greeted by the sight of Natsu's trembling, sweaty chest and bright red cheeks.

"You're all wet for me now," Gray murmured, moving his hand down to Natsu's ass and slowly slipping one finger in. Natsu arched up against the touch, fingers still tight in Gray's hair. "Wet and tight. You want me?" Natsu nodded, panting as Gray thrust his finger in and out slowly. "Say it," Gray said, gently adding another finger as he moved up and flicked his tongue across Natsu's nipple. "Tell me you want me."

"Gray, fuck," Natsu moaned as Gray stroked his thumb across the head of Natsu's cock, biting down on his nipple at the same time. "Want—th-that, want you, wanna…"

"What do you want?" Gray asked, tugging on Natsu's piercing with his teeth again. "You want me to suck your clit or you wanna ride me?"

Natsu shuddered as Gray added a third finger, sucking on his nipple at the same time. Then he opened his eyes and stared at Gray, eyes wide and cheeks red, before whispering, "ride you."

Before Gray could say anything, Natsu sat up, pulling hard on Gray's hair as he kissed Gray's neck. Gray gasped, tipping his head to the side. "Get on your back," Natsu growled, nipping at Gray's earlobe before letting go and pushing him down onto the bed.

Gray bit back a grin as Natsu took control, straddling his hips and staring down at him with wide, wanting eyes. When Natsu leaned over to fumble in their bag, Gray nipped at his chest playfully.

"Behave," Natsu said as he sat back up, poking Gray in the ribs. He tore open a condom packet and when Gray raised an eyebrow, he shrugged. "I think we're a bit too old to be ruining hotel sheets."

Gray snorted, grabbing the condom from Natsu and rolling it on. "You don't _really_ want me to behave," he murmured, kissing Natsu's chest.

"I really don't," Natsu breathed, reaching between them to run his hand over Gray's cock. Gray tipped his head back against the pillows and let out a long, low moan at the sensation, digging his fingers into Natsu's hips.

Then Natsu sat up, shifting until he was over Gray's cock, and slowly slid back down, taking Gray inside him.

* * *

Natsu took several shaky breaths as he settled into Gray's lap, one hand splayed on Gray's chest, the other on Gray's hip. He closed his eyes, letting himself imagine for a second that he had another body, that Gray's cock was sliding into him in a different way, that he was rubbing a clit instead of brushing his fingers over the head of his cock.

Gray stilled beneath him, thumbs rubbing gently over Natsu's hips as Natsu exhaled, leaning forward and imagining curves instead of hard muscle, soft breasts instead of his flat chest.

"You okay?" Gray asked, voice soft. Natsu opened his eyes slowly, taking in Gray's dark, intense gaze before nodding.

"I just…" It was hard to explain. It wasn't dysphoria like Ryos or Freed had explained it – there was nothing Natsu hated about himself, nothing that made him feel like his body was wrong and he wished he weren't in it. But sometimes it felt good to slip into that headspace, and to picture Gray fucking him in a completely different way.

"You don't have to explain it," Gray murmured, running one hand up Natsu's side and back down again to grip his ass. "Does it feel good?"

Natsu answered by leaning back and resting a hand on Gray's thigh, then rocking forward on Gray's cock. Gray gasped as Natsu repeated the motion, rolling his hips as Gray's fingernails dug into his skin.

"Fuck, you feel so good," Gray groaned, guiding Natsu's hips back again and thrusting up into him. "Look good, too. I like watching you up there, taking me like that."

"Yeah?" Natsu managed as he shifted and let out an embarrassingly loud whimper.

"Yeah," Gray replied, running one hand up Natsu's chest and rubbing his thumb over Natsu's nipple. Natsu shivered and rocked forward again as he stared down at Gray's face – wide eyes, bitten lips, red flush across his cheeks. "I love you," Natsu whispered, leaning forward and pressing his forehead to Gray's.

Gray was perfect – touching all the places inside Natsu that made him feel needed and alive. His hands roamed across Gray's body as Gray thrust up into him, fingertips skimming soft skin as he pressed kisses to Gray's cheeks, his throat, his shoulder. He could barely hear the words Gray whispered into his ear over the sound of his heart pounding, but when Gray's breath started coming quicker, Natsu ground down harder and tightened around him.

It only took a few more thrusts from Gray for Natsu to come, eyes squeezed shut and Gray's name on his lips as he shook and shuddered. Gray's fingers dug into his hips as he kept going, moaning and whispering Natsu's name.

"C'mon, baby," Natsu gasped. "Wanna feel you come in me, you feel so fucking good."

"Natsu!" Gray ground out, thrusting up one last time as he came, head pressed back into the pillow. Natsu could feel Gray's heart slamming in his chest and he kissed Gray's neck, breathing unevenly against his skin.

After a moment, Natsu pulled back and stared down at Gray, who was looking up at him with a soft smile on his face. "Hey, you," Natsu said, kissing his cheek, then his nose, then his lips.

"Hey, yourself," Gray murmured, grabbing Natsu's hips and flipping him over until they were facing each other. He reached over the side of the bed to toss the condom in the garbage, then pulled Natsu into his arms, curling up and pressing his head to Natsu's chest.

They lay in silence for a while, listening to each other's heartbeats, until Natsu finally whispered, "thank you." Gray shook his head, kissing Natsu's chest.

"Don't thank me." He ran his fingers down Natsu's back. "I love you all ways – whoever and whatever you want to be."

"Now who's the sap?" Natsu muttered, but Gray could tell there was genuine appreciation beneath the teasing tone.

"Me," Gray said, leaning back and sliding his arm under the pillow. "'cause I have the most thoughtful – and hottest – husband in the world."

Natsu hummed happily, running his fingers through Gray's hair as they tangled their legs together. He kissed Gray's nose, then reached down and tugged the duvet up to cover both of them. "What do you wanna do tomorrow?" he asked, drowsiness creeping into his voice as he slipped his fingers between Gray's and squeezed his hand tightly.

"Doesn't matter," Gray murmured, kissing Natsu's temple and pulling him close, "as long as I'm with you."


End file.
